The present invention relates to a device for feeding printed products, that are preferably folded and arrive in an imbricated formation, to a further processing point.
A device of this general type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,770 that issued on Sep. 9, 1997, which application is hereby included by reference as a part of this disclosure. That application discloses an intermediate stack that is formed from printed products supplied by a first conveying device. The first conveying device has a driven conveying wheel around which a pressure belt engages and which has a plurality of cutouts uniformly distributed on the periphery. A suction arrangement, which is also arranged above the stacking point is driven in synchronism with the conveying wheel. The suction arrangement lifts the uppermost printed product of the intermediate stack and introduces it, with a region adjacent to one edge of the printed product, into a cutout in the conveying wheel. The conveying wheel deflects the printed product by means of bending into the conveying gap formed by the conveying wheel and pressure belt. In this known device, the suction arrangement must move around the edge of the printed product fed into the effective range of the conveying wheel, which occupies a certain amount of time. Moreover, the printed products are bent considerably by the conveying wheel. At high speeds this presents the risk of damaging the printed product.